


fic where petes trying to snapchat mikey a dick pic and accidentally puts it on the fob snapchat

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="http://wttbp.co.vu/post/109806127020/fic-where-petes-trying-to-snapchat-mikey-a-dick"> this</a> text post</p>
    </blockquote>





	fic where petes trying to snapchat mikey a dick pic and accidentally puts it on the fob snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this](http://wttbp.co.vu/post/109806127020/fic-where-petes-trying-to-snapchat-mikey-a-dick) text post

“Pete, what did you do?” Mikey said as Pete picked the phone, without any sort of preamble, “Like, what were you trying to achieve, seriously?” 

Pete was mostly confused, having little memory of what happened last night before he passed out. All he remembered was texting Patrick and Mikey interchangeably without much reply, and then passing out because it was like, three am and he was drained as hell. Touring took that out of a guy. 

“Huh?” he grunted, really eloquently, and he could picture Mikey rolling his eyes as he sighed at him.   
“Pete, you should probably check your snap story, like, now, I’ll wait,” he said seriously , and Pete knew that tone of voice well enough that he should probably listen to it. So he did. 

He carefully navigated on his phone to the snapchat account with the FOB account still logged in. Oh. Shit. He checked the story, and fuck. Okay. Fuck. 

“Are you trying to repeat 2006? Seriously, Pete?” Mikey said, when Pete put the phone back to his ear. Pete bit his lip, shrugging, even though he knew that Mikey couldn’t see him. Mikey sighed, like he knew that Pete was trying to avoid the question. Mikey understood that. Pete knew he wasn’t angry, just concerned for him. “C’mon, Pete please talk to me…” 

There was silence on the line for a little while, and then Pete said, “It was for you. I wanted- it was for you. I don’t know what to say to anyone else, but. I just miss you a lot. I love you.”   
“I know,” Mikey said, and Pete could hear the smile in his voice, “I know.”


End file.
